


(Part I) A Place For A Hero

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Series: Generation Kill / West Wing Crossover Humor!Fic [11]
Category: Generation Kill, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is called the The White House for a highly secret event. Senior staff know something's up. (This could never happen in a million years)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Part I) A Place For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Live_Laugh_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Laugh_Love/gifts).



> This is Part 1 of 2 for live_laugh_love for the donation at 4_a_star. The request was for 5,000 words of GK/TWW xover. 
> 
> This could never, ever happen as I portrayed it. This is all fiction. It bears a striking resemblance to an event in 2011, but facts have been changed, others obfuscated. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All errors my own.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary,” said the security guard behind the table.

“Good afternoon,” Nate replied, sliding his ID through the scanner. The green light gave him clearance to step into the bustling corridor of the White House.

Nate clipped his ID to his suit and shifted his briefcase to his other hand as he headed for Leo McGarry’s office. Up ahead, Sam Seaborn stepped into the corridor. He glanced up at Nate, doing a double-take upon recognition.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary. It’s good to see you again.”

“Thank you, Sam. Good to see you, as well.”

Sam fell into step beside Nate. “Was there a meeting scheduled with State today?”

“No. Leo asked to see me.”

“Really? Is something going to happen?”

Leo’s summons had something to do with Nate’s daily security briefing. Even if he’d known what he was walking into, he couldn’t discuss it. “Something is always happening, Sam.”

“Well, yes, it is. But is there something happening Toby and I will need to write a statement for?”

“I’m sure someone will find something for you to do.”

“Does C.J. know? Cause C.J. doesn’t like being left out of the loop.”

“You’d have to ask C.J.”

They reached Leo’s office.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary,” Margaret greeted.

“Good afternoon, Margaret,” Nate replied. “Leo should be expecting me.”

“He is, but he’s finishing up … elsewhere in the building. He asked that you wait in his office.”

Nate wondered if Margaret’s hesitation was a hint or a stumble. He entered Leo’s office and set down his briefcase. “It was good to see you again, Sam. I’ll let you get back to work now.” He couldn’t blame Sam. Nate would be curious as to the Secretary of State’s unscheduled, unexpected visit to the White House, too.

“Good seeing you as well, Mr. Secretary.” Sam left the office, reluctance obvious.

Nate was just pulling some work out of his briefcase when Josh Lyman entered the office. His hands were buried in the pockets of his trousers in an attempt to appear casual and disinterested.

Telephone; telegraph; tell-a-Sam.

“Mr. Secretary, what a surprise. I was just looking for Leo.”

“I’ll tell him to come find you when he and I are done with our meeting.”

“You weren’t originally scheduled to meet with Leo today, were you? This is sort of … unusual.”

Nate shouldn’t be surprised. The White House senior staff was a group of intelligent people, more than capable of connecting several disparate events and pieces of information to form a shockingly accurate conclusion.

“Unusual, but not wholly unexpected,” Nate replied carefully.

“Can’t be anything too exciting or you’d be meeting in the Situation Room.”

“Mmm,” said Nate, non-committaly. Aggression toward the U.S. would certainly have had him responding to the Situation Room. But if President Bartlett was deciding whether or not to _take_ action? Nate would be among the first people he and Leo would consult.

He was careful to keep today’s security briefing turned away from Josh.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary,” C.J. Cregg greeted as she entered the office.

“C.J.,” replied Nate. He imagined Toby couldn’t be far behind.

“Hey, C.J.” Josh sounded distracted.

“How have you been, sir,” C.J. asked Nate.

“Very busy,” Nate answered. “Not always sure which side of the dateline I’m on.”

“I can imagine. And how is the Gunnery Sergeant?”

“Hating D.C. I’ll tell him you were asking after him.”

“Please do. Anything I need to be aware of, Mr. Secretary?”

“Not a thing. Kristin would let you know if there was.”

“You know, I really need to stay out in front of things like this.”

“Like what? Do you know something that _I’m_ unaware of?” Nate deflected.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary,” Leo said as he burst into his office. “Thank you for coming on such short notice. Josh, C.J., I know you’d like to play catch up with Secretary Fick, but right now the President requires his expertise.”

“Expertise on what?” C.J. and Josh asked in perfect unison.

“Foreign affairs. Now back to work, both of you.” Leo gave a wave of his hand. “And close the door,” he added as an afterthought.

Leo sat and Nate followed suit.

“So, how’ve you been, Nate?”

“Very well, Leo, thank you for asking.”

“The Gunny anxious to get out of D.C. and back on the road?”

“He is, yes.” Brad was anxious to get on the road to a certain inn in a sparsely populated part of New England. He still had a week to cool his heels, though.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I needed to see you today.”

“Your staff knows something is afoot.”

“A whole lot of high ranking government officials, some of them in military uniform, have been stopping by or calling in. They’re smart people.”

“They are that.”

“So, during your daily security briefing, you’ve been made aware that we’ve been developing intelligence on the locations of some high value targets?”

“I have. Can I assume the President is about to authorize military action against one of them?”

“He’s about to authorize military action against _the_ high value target.”

Nate’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “ _The_ high value target?”

“This means you’re either going to have a very good week, or a very bad week. If this is successful, you get to hold it over a government that has made your personal and professional lives very difficult the entire time you’ve worked for us.”

Nate chuckled. If this went wrong, they were going to make his personal life very, very miserable.

Leo continued. “If this goes wrong, you’re going to have a huge mess to contain; not just in one country, but an entire region.”

“I’m assured of this,” Nate replied. “When is the President planning to authorize this action?”

“Today.”

“Today?” Nate’s stomach plummeted. This had better all go right. He didn’t want to have to disappoint Brad yet again.

Leo consulted his watch. “In about ten or fifteen minutes, in fact.”

Nate worried his lower lip. “And he’s waiting on?”

“Word the SEALs are in place.”

Nate nodded his understanding.

There was a discreet knock at the door before Margaret opened it. “Admiral Fitzwallace called. They’re ready for him.”

“Thank you, Margaret,” Leo called. To Nate he said, “Well, let’s go get him.”

Nate smoothed his suit coat as he followed Leo into the Oval Office.

“Nate, sorry to drag you here on such short notice.” President Bartlett stood and came around his desk to shake Nate’s hand.

“Always happy to be of service when and where you need me, Mr. President.”

“Leo’s told you what I’m about to do?”

“He has, sir.”

“Any objections?”

“None at all, Mr. President. It’s about damn time.”

President Bartlett and Leo both chuckled.

“Are you ready to deal with the fall-out if this goes wrong?” asked the President.

“It needs to go very right, Mr. President. I don’t think I can survive disappointing Gunnery Sergeant Colbert again.”

Nate watched both men’s faces fall.

“Oh no,” muttered Leo.

“Again?” the President asked.

“I haven’t taken a day off since you appointed me, sir. All he asked for was three days in New England, next weekend. It didn’t seem like an impossible request at the time.”

“What is it with you and Pakistan?” Leo asked with incredulity.

“I wish I knew,” Nate sighed.

“Well, these SEALs had better get it right, then,” the President said firmly. “If there’s no fall-out, there’s no reason to cancel your trip.”

“Fitzwallace is ready for us in the Situation Room,” Leo informed President Bartlett.

“The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Nate can rest easy.”

As they walked through the White House on their way to the Situation Room, it was obvious to the staff where they were headed. Nate knew suspicions were being confirmed as they passed.

“So, New England,” the President mused. “Visiting family?”

“No, sir,” answered Nate. “Hiding out in an old inn with as little contact with the outside world as I can make possible.”

“How’s that going to work?” Leo asked.

“The inn is owned by a family member of one of my Deputies so the Secret Service is satisfied with security. Now, Brad and I just have to ignore the fact that the rooms on either side of us will be occupied by agents. Most of the other guests will be agents, for that matter.”

They reached the Situation Room and a Secret Service agent held the door open for them. As they entered, everyone greeted President Bartlett. Nate returned the greetings directed his way as he took his seat, setting his briefcase at his feet. Once again, he ignored the fact that he was the youngest person in the room. He had experience and he was good at his job. His age was just a number.

“What have you got for us, Admiral?” the President asked.

Fitzwallace turned from the satellite imagery he was examining. “On your go, sir, the SEALs will launch from their ship. They’ll travel over both sea and land until they reach the target compound. Once there, two helicopters will land, dispersing their cargo. The other two will hover for cover and to assist if needed. Once the target is neutralized, they’ll withdraw back to their ship. It should all be over in just a few hours, Mr. President.”

“The target compound is located where?” Nate asked.

The screen behind the Admiral changed and Nate was looking at a non-descript walled in structure he recognized from his security briefings. “You know what this is, Mr. Secretary?”

Nate checked his rage. “It’s the compound near the Pakistani Military College.”

“When this is over, Nate,” the President said, “You can make their lives miserable, for all the times they claimed they didn’t know where he was.”

“You can be assured of it, Mr. President,” he replied tightly.

“I take it there are no objections to this military action?” The President asked the room at large. “Nancy, I already know what you’ll say.”

“Kick their asses, Mr. President,” Nancy McNally said fiercely. “Now, I _am_ the National Security Advisor, and this individual has been deemed to be a severe threat to our national security, so naturally I advocate blowing him to kingdom come. Secretary Fick, however, has to play nice with the other children in the sandbox and may have a different view, altogether.”

“Nate?”

“This individual is not just a threat to our national security, but a threat to the security of many countries around the world. Pakistan knows we’ve been actively looking for this subject. They know that giving him sanctuary could very well result in this type of action. This won’t come as any surprise and any protests they may lodge will fall on deaf ears.” Nate’s reply was firm and clipped.

The President nodded his understanding.

The Secretary of Defense and the Director of the CIA both concurred.

President Bartlett looked thoughtful for several long moments before he finally spoke. “Admiral; you have a go,” he declared.

Fitzwallace stepped across the room and spoke into a secure phone mounted on the wall.

The President leaned over and spoke quietly. “Leo, have Toby and C.J. start getting ready for a press conference. They’ll need two drafts; one if we’re successful, another if this fails. They’ll get details when it’s over.”

Leo stood to go and Nate called him back.

“Have Toby and C.J. contact Dennis and Kristin in my office. They need to work together to coordinate the message,” he said quietly.

“Yes, Mr. Secretary.”

It was only after Leo was gone that Nate remembered a time he’d answered to Leo. Long before he’d become the chief diplomat of the United States of America. It was somewhat amazing how roles had changed in so short a time.

“Sorry I couldn’t use the Marines for this operation, Nate,” President Bartlett said, as they all watched satellite images of four helicopters lifting off from the deck of a ship. “The Admiral tells me they’re occupied holding Afghanistan together.”

“They are at that, Mr. President,” replied Nate. “Brad and I have discussed the fact that if he was still active duty, he’d likely be running around the mountains sporting a full beard and wearing a _keffiyeh_.”

There was soft laughter from around the table.

“I’ve seen the Gunnery Sergeant,” said Fitzwallace. “It would take a lot more than that for him to blend in with the Afghani populace.”

“Not to mention the fact he’d have trouble with the entire ‘hearts and minds’ thing,” Nate said with a smile.

“Well, if everyone would just stop being ridiculous and picking fights with the U.S. Marines, it would solve a lot of problems,” said the President with exaggerated sincerity.

There were sounds of humor and laughter around the table as Nate acknowledged President Bartlett’s joke.

The room fell silent as they watched the helicopters leave water and begin to cross over land. Leo slipped quietly back into the room. The closer the choppers got to their target, the more radio chatter there was, and the higher the tension level grew in the room.

When the SEALs reached the outskirts of the city, President Bartlett broke the tension. “If this doesn’t work, Nate, I don’t care what Fitzwallace says, I’m sending in the Marines.”

“If this doesn’t work, Mr. President,” Nate replied. “Gunny Colbert and I will go take care of it ourselves.”

“All I ask is that the two of you stop short of world domination.”

“You have my word, Mr. President.”

Further conversation was forestalled when the choppers reached the target compound.

Nate sat forward in his chair. He was either facing a very triumphant week or having to let Brad down gently, once again. He pushed all those thoughts out of his head as they watched the Blackhawk spiral down and crash inside the compound. Nate held his breath until the crew all radioed in that they were out of the wreckage, uninjured.

Two choppers hovered while the second Blackhawk landed. Minutes ticked by and occupant after occupant of the compound was neutralized.

“Is that a dog?” President Bartlett asked.

“Belgian Malinois, Mr. President,” Nate said without thinking. “War dogs are an indispensible part of our armed forces.”

They watched as the helmet cams filmed their target coming into view, holding a woman in front of him as a human shield. Nate sat up straight in his chair. None of them knew which of the SEALs took the shot, and they never would. A sigh of relief echoed around the room as the target dropped and the women scrambled free.

A radio transmission filled the room, broadcast on speakers; “Target kay-eye-aye. Repeat, target kay-eye-aye.”

Jubilation swept the room briefly. Their target might be neutralized but the operators were still in harm’s way. Until they were clear of Pakistani airspace, it wasn’t over.

“What’s the plan for the downed Blackhawk, Admiral?” asked the President.

“They’ll plant charges and blow it, sir,” Fitzwallace answered.

“Isn’t recovery an option?”

“Recovery is time and labor intensive, Mr. President. None of the choppers on sight have the power to lift it out,” Nate responded without thinking.

Fitzwallace grinned at him. “Have a little experience with Blackhawk recovery, Mr. Secretary?”

“My first mission as a boot Marine Lieutenant was a Blackhawk recovery,” Nate answered, knowing the Admiral was already aware of this.

“I seem to remember reading something along those lines,” Fitzwallace replied.

The room was silent as they watched the downed Blackhawk blow up. The body of the target was loaded onto one of the three remaining choppers.

“Admiral, how will they verify I.D.?” someone in the room asked.

“We have DNA from his late sister to compare it to, once he’s onboard the ship,” Fitzwallace answered.

“Leo, update the staff,” President Bartlett said.

Nate sat back in his chair and released a relieved breath. He needed to set aside his relief at not having to cancel plans with Brad, once again. He was glad the mission had succeeded without American casualties. He had to focus on the week ahead, and dealing with the world’s reaction to this mission.

“Secretary Fick.”

Nate was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by Leo. He glanced up in question.

“If you think the Gunnery Sergeant can keep a secret for about two hours, you can use the phone in my office to give him the good news.”

Nate quickly stood from his chair. “I think a Recon Marine can show two hours worth of discretion.”

Inside Leo’s office, Nate closed the door. He settled behind Leo’s desk, took out his cell and sent Brad a text.

_R u home?_

Moments later.

_Yes_

_Go into my office. Answer my secure line._

_Copy._

Picking up Leo’s phone, Nate dialed his own secure line, installed in his home office.

 _“Nate, what’s wrong?”_ Brad asked the moment he picked up.

“Nothing’s wrong. What makes you think that?”

_“You’ve never had me answer your secure line. We’re not under attack or anything?”_

Nate chuckled. “No. In fact I have good news. You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. It’ll go public with the President’s press conference in about two, two and a half hours.”

_“Now I’m just curious.”_

“I’ve just been in the Situation Room, watching a team of Navy SEALs take out a high value target.”

_“Why do the SEALs get to have all the fun? Which target?”_

“ _The_ target.”

There was a long silence.

Then; _“No shit?”_

“It’s a little hard to believe after all this time.”

_“They took him out? They didn’t retrieve him?”_

“He fought back. It eliminated retrieval as an option.”

_“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.”_

Nate laughed softly.

 _“So,”_ Brad said hesitantly. _“Do I need to cancel next week’s plans?”_

“Not at all. I get to spend all week rubbing Pakistan’s nose in it and then I get to take a vacation as a conquering hero.”

_“Glad to hear it. You’re pretty hot when you’re feeling triumphant.”_

Nate laughed.

_“Congratulations. I imagine you’ll be pretty late tonight?”_

“Probably. Sorry about that.”

_“Bask in your triumph, Mr. Secretary. I’ll here when you get home.”_

Later that afternoon, Nate stood with the White House senior staff and watched the President announce to the world that a ten year search for justice was at an end. American intelligence and military superiority had proved triumphant. Now all that was left was to mop up in Afghanistan and Iraq.

Nate knew it wouldn’t be quite that easy but the sentiment was true.

“Try not to take too much delight in lording this over Pakistan, Mr. Secretary,” Josh said quietly, just behind Nate’s shoulder.

“I think he’s more than earned the right,” Toby Ziegler said.

“How many holidays has the Pakistani government interrupted, sir?” asked Sam. “How many times have you had plans with Gunny Colbert interrupted, because they were stirring up trouble?”

“I couldn’t begin tell you,” Nate replied. “But let’s call Brad. I imagine he could give you a comprehensive list.”

“For the record, Mr. Secretary; I’m not fooled,” said C.J. “You’re going to take the high road with Pakistan. Let them save face.”

Nate pretended to consider C.J.’s words. “In public, possibly. It’ll make them less defensive. Privately, though, I should be getting everything my way for at least the next six months.”

“Now we just need to get you some leverage with India, and there might actually be a few weeks of real peace in the region,” Toby mused.

“Whatever vacuum that might create will be filled by Syria,” Nate mused. “I’m assured of this.”

“If they would just get a government to stay in power for any length of time,” Josh said dubiously.

“It’s the instability that makes me most nervous,” Nate said.

“A little birdie told me you have plans to celebrate with the Gunnery Sergeant next week.” C.J. wasn’t working very hard to hide her smirk.

“Brad and I already had plans for next weekend. This is one time Pakistan didn’t manage to interrupt them.”

President Bartlett was wrapping up his press conference. It was time for Nate to get back to his offices and start holding press conferences of his own.

~*~

Nate entered the White House again, the Thursday following the eventful afternoon in the Situation Room. This time, though, his arrival was expected and Donna was waiting for him.

“Good morning, Mr. Secretary,” she greeted brightly.

“Good morning, Donna,” Nate replied. “You remember Robyn and Dennis from my staff?”

She said warm hellos to Nate’s staff, who trailed along in their wake. “You’ll be meeting in the Roosevelt Room,” Donna told Nate.

“You don’t have to hold my hand. I remember where the Roosevelt Room is.”

“Oh, but I’m happy to do it. I imagine you’ve had a pretty eventful week. It sure was exciting around here.”

“Eventful, yes. I’ve certainly had worse weeks in this job. Can I beg a favor, Donna?”

“Certainly, Mr. Secretary. How can I help you?”

“Brad will be meeting me here in the early afternoon. If I’m still in meetings, could you round him up and settle him someplace out of the way until I can get free?”

“Oh, I’d be happy to.” Donna’s expression was one Nate was familiar with. It was almost always accompanied by a drawn out ‘awwww’. “There are a lot worse favors to grant than keeping an eye on your hunky Marine.”

Behind them, Robyn stifled a laugh.

Donna looked mortified. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean that how it sounded.”

“So you _don’t_ think Sergeant Colbert is attractive?” Nate asked, struggling to stay expressionless.

“Are you kidding? He’s gorgeous.” Donna once again looked abashed. “But I’m not attracted to him. I don’t think of him in that way. Maybe if things were different, but I can’t begin to compete with you.”

“So, you’re saying Brad’s only with me for my looks?”

“No! I’m sure he thinks you’re as hot as the rest of us do …”

“So, my level of attractiveness has been a topic of conversation in the White House?”

“No! Well … yes …but not in a disrespectful way …it’s just … you and the Gunnery Sergeant _have_ to know how good looking you both are but none of us would dream of saying inappropriate things about either one of you and we all realize none of us have any kind of chance at all, with the way the two of you look at each other …”

They had reached the Roosevelt Room and Nate realized his teasing had actually led to a minor revelation, in addition to flustering Donna in an entertaining way. Standing in the doorway, he smiled down into her flushed face.

Donna sighed and her shoulders slumped. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you, Mr. Secretary.”

“Yes, Donna, I am.”

“Fine. That was cruel of you, but I won’t hold it against you. I’ll still look out for your Marine when he arrives.”

Nate smiled and gave Donna’s arm a brief squeeze. “Thank you.”

“Don’t let that sweet smile fool you,” Robyn said as they all stepped into the Roosevelt Room. “He’s a Marine, through-and-through, and he’s got a wicked sense of humor.”

“Which I’ve apparently learned the hard way,” Donna said ruefully as she headed down the corridor.

Leo, Toby and Josh entered from the opposite side of the room. “Mr. Secretary,” Leo called. “I must say, I’ve never seen anyone manage to look and sound so triumphant while still seeming magnanimous and forgiving. That’s quite an achievement.”

“Everyone’s always so serious during press conferences,” said Josh. “But every time I turn on the TV, there’s the Secretary of State, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.”

“I was smiling because the people who have ruined my weekends, my Christmases and made me cancel plans with Brad over and over again, suddenly can’t do enough to please me.” Nate gave a satisfied smile as he leaned back in his chair.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Toby said.

“Oh, I’m enjoying every minute,” Nate assured him, still smiling.

“The President has been receiving calls and visits from some suddenly solicitous diplomats,” said Leo.

“We earned some serious world-wide political capital, last week,” Josh enthused.

“There has been some small negative reaction but it’s been drowned out by the sounds of approval,” Nate replied. “The disgruntled voices are made up of the usual nay-sayers, so no one is paying them very much attention.”

“I would say that gloating is an unattractive trait, Mr. Secretary,” said Toby. “But judging from the reaction of a lot of the female staffers, it’s not actually true in your case.”

“Alright, let’s get down to business,” Leo interrupted. “The Secretary would like to be out of here by early afternoon and we’re going to try to accommodate him.”

“Big plans for the weekend with your Marine?” Josh asked.

“A quiet weekend away.” Nate had really begun to look forward to this in the last few days.

“Are you leaving right from your office or going home first?” asked Leo.

“Leaving from here, actually. Brad’s meeting me here to save time. Nick wants to be on the road no later than one p.m.” The head of Nate’s security team had agreed to let Brad and him drive up without an agent in the same car, as long as they left early enough to avoid heavy traffic.

“Then let’s get this over with so you can be on your way.”

Over the next several hours, Nate and Leo lead the group through an after action of recent events. Then they outlined and developed the goals and direction of the State Department for the coming year. The President’s staff was armed with his wish list and his commands. Nate and his staff told them what could and couldn’t be done, as well as what was practical or what would be inflammatory. He inserted some of his own goals and dropped others when they conflicted with President Bartlett’s.

It was late morning when Leo glanced at his watch. “Okay, people, the Secretary and I have a meeting with the President. You will all remain here and finalize a plan of implementation. Good work, everyone.”

Nate gathered up his portfolio and left his briefcase with Robyn for her to take back to his office. He followed Leo out of the Roosevelt Room and down the corridor.

“We’re running a little behind but hopefully no one else is and we can keep things rolling,” Leo confided.

Nate chuckled. “That’s a nice sentiment, Leo, but you and both know it’s wishful thinking.”

“Nathaniel.”

At the sound of the distinctive female voice behind them, both Leo and Nate turned back.

Abby Bartlett was striding toward them with intent.

“Good morning, Mrs. Bartlett,” Nate called, returning her smile. He genuinely liked the First Lady and wasn’t nearly as afraid of her as he used to be.

“Abby,” Leo greeted.

“Nathaniel, I thought you were finally going away with your Marine,” Mrs. Bartlett said, coming to stand in front of them. “What are you doing here today?”

“One last meeting with the President, ma’am, and we’ll be on the road.”

“We’ll get him out of here at a decent hour. I promise,” Leo said.

“That’s good,” Mrs. Bartlett said. “You’ve done some excellent work in the last week, Mr. Secretary. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, ma’am. But the SEALs did all the heavy lifting.”

“That they did. But you have shown extraordinary grace and graciousness while almost constantly on camera. Even C.J. said she couldn’t have done any better.”

Nate flushed like a schoolboy at her praise. “Thank you, Mrs. Bartlett. I’m honored.”

To Nate’s surprise, the First Lady reached up and straightened his tie. “Nathaniel; call me Abby.”

Nate chuckled. “Never gonna happen, ma’am.”

“Alright then. You give your Marine my love and have a very lovely weekend.”

“I’ll do that, Mrs. Bartlett. Thank you, ma’am,” Nate said as he and Leo watched the First Lady stride away.

When they reached the Oval Office, Deborah Fiderer looked up. “Good morning, Leo; Mr. Secretary.”

They returned her greeting.

“He’s ready for you,” she informed them and inclined her head toward the door. “They’re already waiting; you can go right in.”

Leo smiled at Nate in a way that said ‘told you so’.

“Will wonders never cease?” Nate mused.

To Deborah, Leo said, “Gunnery Sergeant Colbert is coming by this afternoon to pick up the Secretary. Donna’s gonna greet him. When he arrives, could you let us know? It might keep some of the more verbose in our august group from straying too far off topic for too long.”

“Afraid the President will spend the first hour giving a comprehensive history of the use of diplomacy versus military might?” Deborah asked, not hiding her smirk.

“Something like that,” Leo replied.

“I’ll announce the Gunny’s arrival,” Deborah said.

When Nate entered the Oval Office, he was greeted with hearty handshakes by his peers. That idea alone; that these people - many of whom he admired - were his peers, boggled his mind. He was still constantly amazed that his opinions and advice were given serious consideration and quite frequently implemented.

“Mr. Secretary, we’ve been waiting on you and Leo,” President Bartlett said, looking at them over the rims of his reading glasses.

“My fault, sir,” Leo said.

“For anyone who isn’t aware, Secretary Fick is leaving today for a well-deserved long weekend, so we need to keep things short and to the point.”

“It will be helpful if you can heed your own advice, Mr. President,” Leo said dryly, sitting down in his usual chair.

“You see what I have to put up with?” President Bartlett said in a mock aside to Secretary of Defense Miles Hutcheson.

“An appalling lack of respect,” Miles said, straight faced.

Nate was smiling as he took a seat on one of the two sofas.

Across from him, Nancy McNally said, “Well, I do have to say that Secretary Fick is the _prettiest_ Secretary of State we’ve ever had.”

Nate narrowed his eyes at her barb. Her teasing was good natured but he was going to give as good as he got. “I’m even prettier than all the National Security Advisors, too.”

“But I’ve got better legs.”

“Oh, don’t hate me ‘cause I’m pretty, Nancy.”

Nancy laughed. “I forgive you for being pretty, Nate, only because you’re so damn smart.”

“Thank you, I think?”

“I still hate you for your pretty Marine, though.”

Nate laughed.

“All right, children,” Leo interrupted. “Nate’s Marine might be pretty but he knows a lotta ways to kill people. He’s not going to be happy if their departure is delayed and you really don’t want an unhappy Marine on your hands.”

“Of this I am assured,” Nate sighed, opening his portfolio and withdrawing his notes.

As the laughter died out, they settled down into a productive meeting. Together, they designed United States foreign policy for the coming year. It was an ambitious plan. Nate knew the majority of it wouldn’t pan out, but he liked that the group wanted to try. There were few squabbles. The few they had were typical; Nate and the intelligence agencies leaning toward diplomacy while Nancy and the military establishment advocated less talk, more action.

At 12:30 there was a knock at the door just before Deborah Fiderer’s head appeared. “Excuse me, Mr. President; Secretary Fick? The Gunnery Sergeant has arrived. Donna has him safely installed in the Mural Room.”

“Thank you, Deborah,” replied Nate.

“Let Gunny Colbert know the Secretary will be about another half hour,” President Bartlett said.

Deborah acknowledged him and slipped from the room.

“Nate, bring the Gunny by to say hello before you leave,” the President said.

“Yes, sir, but we need to be on the road very soon so there won’t be time for cigars on the veranda.”

“Just to say hello. I promise, no cigars.”

“Sir,” Leo said in a low tone.

“I already promised, no cigars. Just to say hello.”

Thirty minutes later, the meeting broke up.

Nate stood and announced, “I trust no one will think I’m rude for beating you all to the exit and saying a hasty goodbye?” He was already heading for the door.

The group all bid him farewell with wishes for a pleasant and safe trip. Nate had to force himself not to run to the Mural Room.

He found C.J. sitting across from Brad, laughing. They both looked up when he entered.

“Mr. Secretary, I was just keeping Brad company while he waited for you,” C.J. said.

As Nate crossed the room, Brad stood up.

“Thank you, C.J., I appreciate that,” Nate replied. “Has he been behaving himself?”

“He’s the model of decorum, as always.”

“Ms. Cregg is an interesting conversationalist,” Brad said, coming to stand in Nate’s space, at his full height. “I enjoy her company so it’s easy to be nice to her.”

Nate swallowed hard. Brad was looking down at him with a focused intensity. Nate could just smell Brad’s cologne. He was dressed casually in jeans and a button down, bronze skin and the chain of his dog tags he still wore, just visible. Nate’s hands itched to touch. He reminded himself that he was in the White House and that C.J. was standing just a few feet away, watching them.

“Hey,” Nate said in a low voice.

“Hey,” Brad replied, matching Nate’s tone.

Brad was still staring at him, gaze heated. Nate couldn’t think of anything to say so he simply held Brad’s eyes. One corner of Brad’s mouth lifted slightly. His eyes skimmed over Nate’s face before settling on his mouth.

Slowly, Nate licked his lips. Brad’s smile faded and his eyes smoldered.

“And it’s like I’m not even in the room,” C.J. said quietly, heading for the door.

“Thank you, C.J.,” Nate called over his shoulder, not looking away from Brad’s face.

“Good to see you again, Ms. Cregg,” Brad said, this time letting his eyes rove over Nate’s entire body.

“Enjoy your trip, boys,” C.J. called as she left the room.

“The President has asked that you stop by to say hello before we leave,” Nate said.

Brad’s expression became apprehensive. “Nate, we need to get on the road before it gets too late and Nick puts a couple of agents in the car with us. We don’t have the time for me to spend smoking a cigar with the President.” Brad lowered his head so Nate could feel his breath against his cheek. “Please don’t make me tell my Commander-In-Chief ‘no’.”

“President Bartlett has assured me there will be no cigars. I’m assured of this.”

“Well, then,” Brad said, stepping back. “Let’s go say hello.”

 

~end~


End file.
